In machine operation or machine control of machines for handling, assembling or machining workpieces known in the prior art, such as numerically controlled machine tools, by using known operating devices an operation by means of purely manual operating actions is provided which are carried out at an operator station of the machine. Here, manually operable operating elements are used, such as alpha-numerical keyboards, further input keys for machine-specific operations, control dials, soft keys, computer mice etc. to communicate instructions to the machine controller.
The feedback of the manual operating actions is output substantially via a graphic user interface on a screen at the operator station, but optionally also via signal lights. Operating actions may be provided for manifold control or monitoring functions of the machine and range from parameter changes to the displacement of the machine axes and switching of machine functions.
Regarding the manual control of numerically controlled automated machines for handling, assembling or machining workpieces by means of an operator station, for example, the SINUMERIK control for CNC machines of the company Siemens is known in the prior art, which provides a software including a graphic user interface that makes it possible to set up operator stations at automated machine for handling, assembling or machining workpieces, for controlling machine functions of the machine and for controlling functions of the graphic user interface by an operator.
In the prior art, operating actions of the operator are performed as follows: the machine operator has an idea of what he or she would like to communicate to the machine controller within the frame of the control or operating function provided by the controller or operating device or what the machine or individual axes and actuators are to do. For example, the operator would like to view certain screen masks of the graphic user interface or he or she would like to command a machining tool, an assembling device, a gripper or the like to move relative to the workpiece. In this course, the operating action is communicated by the operator directly and manually by operating particular operating elements or a sequence of operating elements on a corresponding operating field.
The operating speed depends on how ergonomically the respective operating field has been designed and how adeptly the operator handles it. The switching between various screen masks of the graphic user interface is mostly performed by using so-called soft keys, that is, keys next to the screen, the function of which may change depending on the respective mask, the respective function being shown on the screen directly next to the key.
Before pressing a key of the operating field, the operator will always have to look first where the key to be operated is and whether he or she presses the correct key. In this case, the operation of a control operating field cannot be carried out intuitively and particularly cannot be performed without eye contact with the operating elements.
Furthermore, the problem arises that the operator can only carry out operating actions directly and manually at the operator station of the machine itself. When moving closer to the machine, e.g. for looking into the machining space in the machine, in case of maintenance work in the machining space of the machine or at components of the machine at a distance from the operator station, it is not possible for the operator to carry out operating actions. Even the possibility to be able to trigger an immediate emergency stop at the machine, which is required due to aspects of safety, in occurring dangerous situations where there is danger to man and/or machine, is only possible by directly and manually activating emergency stop switches of the machine. If the operator is not near an emergency stop switch when such situation occurs, the operator will lose valuable time because he or she will have to reach an emergency stop switch first before the required emergency stop can be triggered.